Heart Kyumin Vers
by funychii
Summary: Apakah semua janji yang kau buat dulu hanyalah sebuah kata tanpa dasar hati? Apa kau tak mengerti arti dari ucapanmu yang lalu? RnR


**-Heart Ver:Kyumin–**

Pairing : KyuMin

Genre : Angst, Romance

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya, saya hanya meminjam nama saja.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

Summary : Apakah semua janji yang kau buat dulu hanyalah sebuah kata tanpa dasar hati?

Apa kau tak mengerti arti dari ucapanmu yang lalu?

**Enjoy**

_Beginikah rasanya mencintai tapi tak dicintai?_

_Rasa hampa bagai jarum menusuk jantung._

_Sakit teramat sakit dihati saat melihat yang seharusnya tak dilihat._

"Apakah anda Cho Kyuhyun bersedia menerima Lee Sungmin sebagai pendamping hidup anda dalam suka mupun duka?"

"Ya saya bersedia."

"Apakah anda Lee Sungmin bersedia menerima Cho Kyuhyun sebagai pendamping hidup dalam anda suka maupun duka?"

"Ya saya bersedia."

*:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ *:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ *:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○

_Apakah semua janji yang kau buat dulu hanyalah sebuah kata tanpa dasar hati?_

_Apa kau tak mengerti arti dari ucapanmu yang lalu?_

_Meski kita menikah karena perjodohan, apa kau tak ada rasa padaku meski hanya sedikit saja?_

"Hari ini kenapa pulang malam? Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan makanan yang lezat untukmu," kataku sambil pura-pura sebal dengan memajukan bibir berusaha menarik perhatiannya. Tapi apa yang ku dapat tak sejalan dengan pemikiranku. Dia bersikap dingin.

"Aku lembur. Aku ingin istirahat. Jangan ganggu!" Kata suamiku sambil naik ke kamarnya. Yah kamarnya, sejak menikah Kyuhyun tak pernah tidur seranjang, karena kami memiliki kamar sendiri-sendiri.

*:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ *:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ *:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○

_Apa kau tau rasanya kau acuhkan? Sakit sekali._

_Bahkan sakitnya melebihi orang sekarat._

_Aku pernah bertanya pada Tuhan, apakah kesalahanku?_

_Aku tak pernah sekalipun menghujatnya, memakinya, atau menyumpahinya. _

_Padahal aku selalu berdoa padanya untuk menguatkan hatiku, apa aku salah?_

"CEPAT BUKA! HOI BODOH! LAMA SEKALI!" Teriak Kyuhyun di depan pintu.

"I…Iya sebentar Kyu," aku berusaha berlari secepat mungkin kearah depan untuk membuka pintu agar para tetangga tidak terganggu oleh teriakan Kyuhyun saat jam 2 pagi.

Ceklek

"Ya ampun Kyu, kenapa kau pulang dalam keadaan mabuk-mabukan!" Kataku dengan terkejut melihat keadaannya sambil memluk dan menggeretnya kekamar. Setelah itu kurebahkan dirinya di kasur dan aku mulai melepas sepatu, jas dan dasi agar dia bisa leluasa tidur. Lalu aku mulai menjauh untuk kembali kekamar.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun membuatku tersentak kaget, bahkan lebih saat dia menarikku kedalam pelukannya.

"A…aku mau ke…kemabali kekamarku," jawabku gugup.

"Tidak perlu, kau disini saja menemaniku bersenang-senang!" Dapat kulihat dia menyeringai. Sebelum otakku kembali bekerja menerka maksud dari seringai tersebut, dia sudah mengklaim bibir dan memasukkan lidahnya. Aku mulai meronta, mendorong agar dia melepaskanku dari pelukannya. Tapi apa daya jika kekuatanya sangat besar. Meski aku meronta dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah pasrah.

.

Ketika ku terbuai oleh mimpi dalam tidur nyenyak, satu tarikan yang begitu keras dirambut membuatku membuka mata dengan cepat dan merasa kesakitan. Aku memegang kepalaku yang sepertinya sekarang sedang ditarik oleh seseorang dan orang tersebut tak lain adalah Kyuhyun, suamiku sendiri.

"SIAL! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku tadi malam hah! Kenapa kau tidur di ranjangku dan kita berdua tak memakai sehelai pun pakaian? JAWAB!" Teriaknya di telingaku sambil menarik rambut hitam yang agak sedikit panjang, membuat wajahku dan wajahnya berhadapan.

"A…aku ti…dak melakukan… ssh… a…pa-apa… kau… semalam ma…mabuk… sshh.. lalu… aku… aw… aku mem…membawamu kekamar… sshh.. saat aku… hendak… keluar kau me…melakukan… aaakkkh…" teriakku karena tarikan dirambut yang semakin keras oleh Kyuhyun memotong penjelasan yang semalam telah terjadi antara aku dan dia.

"Kau bohong! Tak mungkin aku melakukan hal itu denganmu! Melihatmu saja sudah membuatku jijik, apalagi menyentuhmu dasar SAMPAH! Pasti kau mengambil kesempatankan!" sangkal dan hinanya dihadapanku. Hatiku sakit, pikiranku kosong, bibirku terasa lengket seperti di beri perekat yang sangat lekat. Aku tak bisa menjawab. Yang kuingat dia menyeret dan menendangku keluar kamarnya.

*:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ *:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ *:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○

_Apa kau tahu saat kau lotarkan kata tersebut membuatku sakit yang teramat sangat?_

_Apa kau tahu saat itu aku ingin menghilang dari bumi._

_Apa kau tahu aku berfikir agar ak tak pernah dilahirkan dan bertemu denganmu?_

Sudah dua bulan lamanya dia tak pernah pulang sejak kejadian tersebut. Aku terus menunggu dirinya. Aku bahkan selalu berdoa pada Tuhan agar dia pulang dan akhirnya doaku pun terkabul. Tapi bukan rasa senang, melainkan sedih karena dia pulang dengan seorang wanita asing yang katanya adalah istri baru Kyuhyun. Seperti ada hantaman palu besar yang menghantam kepalaku. Meski begitu aku mencoba agar tetap berada di sisinya sampai maut memisahkan.

**Prang**

"Apa yang kau lakukan BODOH! Aku sudah bilang jangan hidangkan makanan menjijikan itu padaku!" Teriak wanita tersebut dihadapanku. Aku hanya diam menerima caci maki dia lontarkan tanpa bantahan.

"Ada apa ini Victoria? Pagi-pagi sudah bikin ribut!" Tanya Kyuhyun berjalan kearah kami berdua.

"Lihat ini Kyuuu~! Dia membuatkanku masakan yang tak layak~!" Tuduh Victoria sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Lee Sungmin! Seharusnya kau melayani Victoria! bukan malah membuatnya marah-marah! Sudah untung kau kubiarkan menumpanng disini! Seharusnya kau membalas budi!" Bentaknya padaku sambil menyiram air putih di meja kemukaku.

"Ma…maaf, saya tak akan mengulanginya lagi," kataku menahan tangis sambil membersihkan pecahan piring dilantai. Dan saat tak sengaja ku lihat muka Victoria, dia menyeringai senang melihatku menderita.

*:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ *:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ *:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○

_Apa kau mengerti betapa hancurnya hatiku ketika kau membela orang lain daripada kau membela ku?_

_Apa kau tahu dengan sikapmu itu kau menghancurkan hatiku secarah perlahan sampai berupa serpihan pasir?_

Sudah 1 bulan berlalu. Kehidupan kami bertiga masih sama, bahkan kalau menurutku lebih buruk dari sekarang.

"Hoek… Hoek…" muntahku di kamar mandi, akhir-akhir ini badanku sering tak enak. Badanku semuanya capek, bahkan kepalaku sering mendadak pusing. Ada yang salah dengan diriku.

Brak

Aku terkaget mendengar bunyi pintu di banting dari arah depan. Perlahan aku mulai berjalan keruang tamu sambil menopang badanku kepinggir tembok.

"YA! Siapa pria tadi?" suara Kyuhyun menggema di ruang tamu.

"Dia pacarku, memang kenapa?" Sahut berganti suara Victoria dengan nada sinis.

"Apa kau tak sadar sudah memiliki suami hah! Kemana otakmu!" bentak Kyuhyun mencengkram tangan Victoria sampai terlihat memerah.

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu kalau aku punya suami, tapi aku tak pernah sedikit pun berbohong bahwa suaminya sudah memiliki suami!"

Kyuhyun hanya memberikan tatapan tajam yang seolah berkata 'Apa maksudmu Vic!'

Victoria hanya mendengus ditatap seperti itu. "Jangan berbohong padaku Kyuhyun! Aku tau kalau Sungmin adalah suamimu!" jawabnya mengerti akan pertanyaan yang tak terlihat tadi.

"Ka..kau tahu!" Kata Kyuhyun shock mendengar pernyataan Victoria.

"Yeah aku tahu semuanya sebelum kau menikahiku! Tapi aku diam saja karena aku ingin mengambil hartamu secara perlahan!" kata Victoria sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Dasar wanita jalang! Brengsek! Tau seperti ini aku tak akan menikahimu! Pergi kau dari sini! Pergi!" Usir Kyuhyun pada Victoria. Dengan gigi yang menggretlak menahan amarahnya untuk tidak memuku wanita tersebut.

"Tak perlu kau seret dan usir pun, aku akan keluar. Kau adalah pria termunafik yang aku kenal. Aku salut pada Sungmin yang rela berkorban padamu tapi bodoh menyia-nyiakan hidupnya hanya demi dirimu!" Ujar Victoria seraya pergi keluar rumah.

Kudengar erangan marah kyuhyun, sambil memecahkan barang-barang yang ada di ruang tamu membuatku mendekatinya untuk memberikan semangat.

"Kyu…" ujarku lirih.

Sedetik kemuudian dia menghampiriku dengan tatapan menyalang dan ekspresi kesal.

"Dasar pembawa sial!" Pukulnya tepat dipipiku dengan keras, membuat sudut bibirku mengeluarkan darah.

"Sejak aku bertemu denganmu, rasanya hidupku selalu sial! Dasar pembawa sial!" Pukulnya bertubi-tubi ke badanku. Aku sudah lelah, capek, dan kepalaku pusing. Dengan hantaman Kyuhyun yang terakhir aku tak sadarkan diri. Terakhir kali yang kuingat hanya rintihan dan air mata yang sudah mengering untuk keluar.

*:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ *:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ *:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○

_Apa kau tahu dengan ucapanmu kau membuatu ingin mati?_

_Apa kau tahu dengan tanganku, aku ingin membunuhmu._

_Tapi tak bisa kulakukan karena aku begitu mencintaimu. Entah setan apa yang menghampiriku untuk tetap mencintaimu meski dengan segala perlakuan yang selama ini aku terima._

Kubuka mataku dan kukerjap-kerjap untuk membiaskan cahaya yang masuk ke retina. Badanku terasa sakit semua. Entah berapa lama aku tertidur dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Dipukuli dan dibiarkan tidur dilantai tanpa alas dan baju tebal. Kukumpulkan seluruh tenaga yang kupunya sekarang untuk pergi keluar. Aku akan pergi dari rumah ini dan tak kan pernah kembali untuk selamanya.

Dengan perlahan aku mencoba berdiri. Meski menahan sakit, aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bertahan. Bukan karena sakit secara fisik, tapi sakit secara batin. Yah, hatiku telah hancur berkeping-keping.

Tanpa sadar aku berjalan tanpa arah dan tujuan. Hanya kakiku yang kupercayai untuk membawaku pergi. Tak kuhiraukan semua luka di sekujur tubuhku. Aku terus berjalan dan berdoa agar Tuhan membawaku ketempatnya…

**BRUAK**

"Kyaaaaa!"

" Adaorang tertabrak!"

"Cepat panggil ambulance!"

*:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ *:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ *:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○

"Hyung! Saranghae, maukah kau menjadi suamiku?" kata seorang namja kecil berlutut di depan namja kecil satunya lagi, menyodorkan bunga dan PSP bersamaan.

"Eh, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu Kyunnie?" Tanya namja kecil bergigi kelinci dengan tampang bingung.

"Gwenchana, Minnie Hyung jawab saja ne!" namja kecil yang dipanggil dengan Kyunnie hanya menggelangkan kepalanya.  
"Kita masih sekolah Kyu, bahkan belum tamat sekolah dasar. Memang kau akan menghidupiku dengan apa jika kau tak bekerja?" Minnie, nama namja di depan Kyunnie semakin bingung harus menjawab apa, hanya kata tersebut yang terlontar.

"Kalau begitu jika aku sudah sukses Hyung mau kan menikah denganku?" jawab Kyunnie

"Ehm, aku tak tahu Kyu…" namja bergigi kelinci tersebut hanya menggeleng bingung.  
"Pokoknya Hyung harus mau!" Keras kepala Kyunnie mulai muncul.

"Ne, arraso…" jawab Minnie dengan pasrah, karena dia tak akan mampu untuk tidak menuruti kata Kyunnie jika keras kepalanya muncul.  
"Yei! Janji loh! Pokoknya Hyung hanya boleh menjadi milikiku dan aku milik Hyung. Jika Minnie Hyung pergi maka Kyunnie akan ikut dengan Hyung! Hyung hanya milik Kyu!"

"Ne… ne… kajja kita pulang, ini sudah sore, sebentar lagi taman akan ditutup." Minnie menarik tangan Kyunnie setelah merasa matahari mulai meredup dan tertidur di masanya.

"Tunggu," Serga Kyunnie mencegat tangan Minnie menariknya.

"Wae Kyu?" Minnie hanya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, karena bingung melihat sikap Kyunnie yang menundukkan kepalanya dan entah menahan sesuatu.

"Sejujurnya Hyung besok aku akan pergi ke Amerika bersama Appa dan Umma. Aku tak ingin pergi Hyung, tapi tak bisa. Maukah Hyung menungguku?"

"Ne, Tak apa Kyunnie, jika memang besok kau harus pergi, Hyung akan menunggu sampai Kyunnie datang kembali ne…" jawab Minnie dengan senyum tulus pada Kyunnie.

Kyunnie hanya bisa membalas senyuman tersebut dan meraih wajah Minnie yang lebih tinggi darinya untuk membawa bibir manis tersebut ke bibirnya. Mendaratkan sebuah ciuman ringan kalung pengikat janji yang hanya mereka berdua yang tahu.

*:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ *:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ *:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○

Apa kau tahu sekarang aku merasakan apa itu bebas? Ok, sudah semua pertayaan yang pernah kulontarkan karena sekarang aku bisa merasakan kebebasan. Yah bahkan tubuhku sangat ringan dan aku bisa menyentuh langit dengan tanganku. Aku duduk diatas batu, kulihat banyak orang berpakaian serba hitam menangisi diriku. Apakah aku masih layak tuk di tangisi? Aku melihat mereka dengan wajah datar tanpa emosi. Seiring berjalannya waktu dari tempatku berada.

Hanya seorang yang tetap berdiam diri di tempatku berada. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun. Dari tempatku duduk aku melihat wajahnya dan kudapati dia menangis dalam diam. Wajah yang putih bertambah pucat saat ini. Matanya sendu, tak ada ekspresi dingin yang biasanya terpancarkan dari dirinya melainkan penyesalan, takut, kesal, dan lain sebagainya bercampur menjadi satu.

"Maafkan aku Minnie. Aku bersalah padamu. Selama ini, aku telah menyia-nyiakan dirimu. Aku memperlakukan dirimu sangat buruk. Seandainya waktu bisa diputar ulang kembali dan tak mementingkan EGO-ku, apalagi saat mengetahuimu mengandung anakku maka kau tak akan menjadi seperti ini. Hukum aku MIN! HUKUM AKU! Kalau perlu bunuh diriku! Aku tak kuat tanpa kau disisiku! Jangan siksa aku dengan kepergianmu! Kau sudah berjanji bukan…" Kata Kyuhyun menyalahkan sambil memukul dirinya sendiri dengan berlinang air mata. Aku hanya tetap diam melihat itu semua tanpa emosi.

Saat tangisan Kyuhyun mereda, aku melihat dia mulai bangkit dari tempatnya. Dia merogoh sesuatu di kantung celananya.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf. Aku akan segera berada di sisimu dan tak kan membiarkanmu sendiri." Katanya sambil mendekatkan benda hitam yang diambilnya tadi ke kepala.

**DOR**

*:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ *:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ *:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○

Aku diam tanpa bergerak, aku bahkan tak melakukan apapun. Yang aku lakukan hanya diam memandang semua yang terjadi tadi. Lagipula mana ada orang yang bisa mendengar atau berbicara pada arwah sepertiku.

"Kau lama," kataku sambil memandang langit.

"Maaf, tidak akan ku ulangi lagi. Oh ya, bagaimana dengan pengakuanku tadi hm?" Tanya orang dibelakang sambil merangkul pinggul ku.

"Hah… Terlalu banyak bicara, aku sudah capek menunggu tahu!" Kesal ku sambil menggembungkan pipi.

"Hahaha maaf chagi, maklum aku hanya ingin tampil dengan keren didepanmu. Lagipula kalau kau cemberut, aku bisa memakamu sekarang loh." Katanya sambil mencium pipi dan leherku.

"Kau Kyuhyun bukan sih? Saat hidup kau tak pernah bersikap begini padaku! Atau jangan-jangan kau Jin yang menyamar menjadi Roh suamiku? Jawab!" curigaku sewot dengan muka memerah karena perlakuannya.

"Hahahaha kau lucu Minnie-ah~. Ini Cho Kyuhyun suami Cho Sungmin asli kok, gak bohong. Sebagai permintaan maaf aku teraktir makan es cream strawberry deh, bagaimana?" tawar Kyuhyun sambil membalikan badanku.

"Aku melihat wajahnya dengan detail, tak pernah kubayangkan bisa melihatnya begitu dekat. Senyum pun terlukis diwajahku.

"Ok, aku maafkan dan ku terima tawaran es cream strawberry. Tapi sebelum itu…"

Cup

"Coba kau rebut ciuman dibibirmu itu dariku!" teriakku menjauh sambil terbang ke langit. Terlihat Kyuhyun hanya mematung sebentar lalu tersenyum dan mengejarku.

*:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ *:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ *:..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○

The End

**A/N : ** Gomen, belum bias uplod More, dikarenakan kemarin leptop saya di bawa papa, berhubung papa saya orang IT dan bisa membobol folder apapun termasuk ff saya, dengan berat hati saya hapus dan ketik ulang T3T. jadi yang menungu More, harap bersabar. Ini sebagai ganti menunggu kelanjutan more, remake-kan ulang fic saya di fandom sebelah, hanya beberapa kata yang saya tambah hehe,, gomen jika ada salah nama atau apa gt. Maklum saya edit malem-malem ^^


End file.
